Pocky Game
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: .:One-Shot:. ¡Sus malditas hormonas adolescentes le incitaban! ¡¿Por qué diablos Yami tenía la boca entreabierta, esperando! ¡Ella tenía hormonas como cualquiera! ¡Tenía deseos propios! Como por ejemplo, jugar el estúpido "Pocky Game" con el atractivo faraón.


… **XD**

 **Ok, lo siento. Jejejeje estoy muriendo al decidir escribir esto XD**

 **Para los que me siguen en Facebook, deben saber por qué estoy escribiendo este One-shot XD**

 **Si no lo sabes, paséate un ratito en mi página de Facebook y ve cierto corto Doujinshi que encontré y publiqué XD**

 **Nya nya, es que me dio mucha risa XD**

 **En fin, la idea no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco (Si fueran míos ya saben lo que hubiese pasado entre nuestro querido faraón y la bella bailarina e_e)**

 **COMENCEMOS ANTES DE QUE ME MUERA DE LA RISA XD**

Pocky Game.

— ¡Anzu-chan! ¡Anzu-chan!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Mayumi?

— ¡Ven a ver esto!

La castaña permaneció en su lugar unos segundos. Supuso que sería algo interesante. Miró de reojo a Jonouchi, a Honda y a Yami, que parecían estar ignorándola olímpicamente. Hizo una mueca.

— " _Justo hoy que Yugi le ofreció a Yami estar con nosotros, aparece ese aparato infernal."_ — Miró con desprecio la pequeña consola de videojuegos que sostenía el rubio en sus manos, bajo la atenta mirada del tricolor y el castaño.

—… ¡Hmph! — Se giró y caminó hacia su compañera. — ¿Qué ocurre? — sonrió.

— ¡Mira esto! — Más chicas se acercaron y Mayumi mostró una cajita de unos dulces llamado _Pocky_.

— ¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAA!

Yami, Jonouchi y Honda desviaron sus atenciones y miraron confundidos la situación.

— ¡Qué romántico, Mayumi! — Chilló una rubia. — ¿Acaso haces eso con tu novio…?— Le codeó, divertida.

—… Ehh… P-Pues… Sí.

— ¡KYA! ¡Qué lindooo!

—… ¿Hacer qué? — La castaña inclinó la cabeza, sin entender.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tú no conoces el juego, Anzu? — La aludida negó con la cabeza. — ¡Es un juego para las parejas!

— " _¿Juego para las parejas?"_ — Yami frunció el ceño.

— ¿Parejas?

— Bueno, no necesariamente. — Se rio. — En fin. El juego es simple. Dos personas deben comer un _pocky_ , cada quien por su lado. — Anzu enrojeció. — Jeje… Ya sabes cuál es la función del juego, ¿a que sí? — Alzó las cejas con picardía.

—… No es la gran cosa…-— Miró de reojo a cierto tricolor, quien alzó una ceja.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Anzu-chan?! ¡Lo entenderías si te gustara alguien…!

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabes...-?! — Calló abruptamente y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas mirándola.

—…

—… Uh…-

— ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Gritaron todas al unísono.

— ¡Así que TE GUSTA ALGUIEN!

— ¡¿Cómo es?!

— ¿Es guapo? ¿Es mayor que tú?

— Vamos, chicas…-

— ¡DINOS AHORA!

— ¡Podrías jugar con él este juego! — Le extendió la cajita.

El rostro de Anzu se tiñó por completo de rojo.

— ¡¿E-Es-ESTÁN LOCAS?! ¡Él jamás estaría dispuesto a…!— Su voz se apagó nuevamente. Había dicho demasiado.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡AGH! ¡NO LO HARÉ, Y PUNTO! — Se apartó y salió corriendo del salón, furiosa.

Los amigos de la castaña le habían seguido con la mirada hasta que había desaparecido.

—… ¿A Anzu le gusta alguien? — El rubio inclinó la cabeza.

— Eres realmente un idiota. — Suspiró el castaño. Claro que él lo sabía, pero jamás traicionaría a su amiga como para gritarlo.

Yami permaneció en silencio. Debería sentirse feliz que su amiga castaña le gustara alguien, pero le intrigaba las bajas expectativas que poseía ella por el personaje incógnito. Anzu era muy bonita, cualquiera caería a sus pies.

Se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarse el extraño disgusto que su amiga estaba enamorada de alguien.

.

.

.

— Grandioso. — Bufó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Anzu-chan?

— Olvidé traer mi almuerzo. — Suspiró. — Salí muy apurada de casa, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo y no tengo dinero para comprar uno tampoco.

—…— Hizo una mueca, pero después comenzó a pensar. — Pues, entonces, ten. — Le extendió la cajita de _Pocky_. Anzu frunció el ceño.

—… Mayumi…-

— ¡No me malentiendas! — Se rio nerviosa ante la mirada molesta de su compañera. — Lamento lo de antes, es que de verdad queríamos saber quién te gustaba.

—…

— Pero tenlos. — Insistió al posar la cajita en la mano de ella. — Después de todo la idea es que sean comidos. — Bromeó con una sonrisa. Anzu le imitó. — Así no tendrás hambre.

—… Mm. Gracias, Mayumi. — Ella asintió y salió del salón.

Anzu suspiró y se encaminó al tejado con el paquete del dulce en su bolsillo. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Allí, estaban sus amigos. Miró con odio el maldito aparato por el que la habían estado ignorando TODO el maldito día.

A ella no le importaba, realmente. Que ellos jugaran lo que quisieran… Pero cuando el faraón salía del rompecabezas y estaba con ellos, de verdad le frustraba no poder compartir con él. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Después de todo, no compartían los mismos intereses.

Ese pensamiento le hizo deprimirse más.

— ¡Oh, Anzu! ¡Al fin apareces! ¿Qué trajiste de almuerzo para compartir?

—…— Se cruzó de brazos. — No traje almuerzo ni tampoco dinero.

El rubio y el castaño palidecieron.

—… ¿No hay comida?

Anzu iba a decir que tenía la cajita de _Pocky_ , pero decidió negar con la cabeza. Terminaría ocurriendo algo vergonzoso.

— ¡Pero si…!

— Hoy no acepto comentarios machistas, Jonouchi Katsuya. — Le amenazó con una mirada asesina. — Hoy. No.

—…— El castaño comenzó a sudar. —… Será mejor que compremos algo nosotros.

— Sí… Antes de que sea tarde y se acabe todo. — ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo de allí, dejando a Yami y Anzu solos.

El tricolor se había quedado ensimismado en el juego, pero no por eso no había prestado atención a la conversación. Escuchó un sonoro suspiro por parte de la castaña que se había sentado a su lado. Notó que estaba un poco molesta, no comprendía el por qué, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo así. Jonouchi le había dicho que si decía algo incorrecto en frente de una mujer furiosa, podría costarle la vida.

Aunque claro, no tan literal…

— Creí que no tenías comida. — Comentó al escuchar algo que abría Anzu.

— Me lo dio Mayumi, para que no me diera tanta hambre. — Lo miró, aunque no pudo encontrarse con los ojos de él, pues los tenía pegados en el jodido juego. — ¿Tú trajiste almuerzo, Yami?

—…— Pestañeó. — No. Iba a comprarlo, pero olvidé el dinero en mi mochila. — Contestó tranquilamente.

— ¿Y…?— Sacó el famoso dulce. Lo observó detenidamente. Era una varillita cubierta de chocolate. — ¿No piensas ir por el dinero?

— Creo que ya no alcanzaré a comprar almuerzo. — Murmuró.

Anzu lo contempló cuando se llevó el _Pocky_ a su boca. Lo mantuvo allí, con sus labios apresándole, mirando curiosamente como Yami fruncía levemente el ceño, señal de estar realmente concentrado en ese juego. Escuchó los sonidos extraños que emitía la pequeña consola.

— Anzu. — Inclinó levemente su rostro a su dirección, pero no apartó sus ojos del aparato. — ¿Te importaría…?— Presionó un botón. — ¿…Compartir uno conmigo?

. . .

—…

.

.

.

¿Eh?

Anzu no reaccionó.

Sabía que Yami no lo había dicho de _esa_ forma. Es más, podría jurar que él ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba comiendo.

Pero…

" _Dos personas deben comer un pocky, cada quien por su lado."_

Miró a Yami, quien aún tenía su rostro girado hacia ella, pero aun mirando el juego. Tenía los labios levemente separados, esperando a que la chica le diese algo.

Observarlo así, hizo que la garganta se le secara.

Miró de reojo la caja.

 _Pocky Game._

Sintió como la punta del dulce se comenzaba a derretir levemente con el contacto de su lengua.

 _Pocky Game._

— Lamento pedirte esto, Anzu. — Comentó, sin notar la petrificada expresión de su amiga. Presionó los botones con insistencia. — Tengo las manos ocupadas.

 _Pocky Game._

Y finalmente las piezas encajaron en su mente.

 _Clic._

Todo su rostro enrojeció, su corazón parecía estar a punto de explotar cuando esa idea tan indecorosa se le había pasado por la mente. Su rostro se sintió levemente húmedo, tal vez por el sudor que se le había formado de los nervios y la vergüenza. Llegó a casi atragantarse con su saliva y el dulzón del chocolate que seguía derritiéndose en su boca.

¡NO!

¡No iba a… _jugar eso_!

Pero sus hormonas adolescentes le incitaban.

¡Además…!

¡¿Por qué diablos Yami tenía la boca entreabierta, esperando?!

¡Ella era una joven como todos los del instituto! ¡Y tenía hormonas! ¡Tenía deseos propios!

Como por ejemplo…-

 _Pocky Game._

. . .

Lo miró fijamente al apretar con fuerza entre sus labios el maldito dulce que le impulsaba hacer… Lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al comenzar a acercarse. No sabía si era el calor que él desprendía o el de ella que sentía que estaba todo su rostro en llamas. Pero no se atrevió a abrir sus orbes azules.

NO.

Se estremeció levemente cuando lo sintió morder el otro extremo de la maldita dulce varilla.

¡Oh, Ra! ¡Sentía que iba a morir! ¡Nadie podía tener el rostro tan caliente como ella! ¡Eso no era normal!

. . .

Sea lo que Anzu le dio, era levemente duro y crujiente, o al menos eso opinó al probar el extraño dulce. ¿Qué diablos se supone que era eso?

Trató de morder un poco más, pero notó que el condenado dulce estaba rígido como una rama de un árbol. Frunció el ceño para desviar la mirada finalmente de la pequeña consola y miró a la castaña.

—… " _¿Eh?"_

Contempló el rostro sonrojado de su amiga, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiendo el otro extremo del dulce…

Que estaba mordiendo _él_.

—… " _¡¿EH?!"_

Sus dedos se aflojaron, los pensamientos del maldito videojuego habían desaparecido.

Miró de reojo la caja que estaba al lado de su amiga.

 _Pocky._

Oh, Ra…

.

.

.

¡OH, RA!

Se estremeció al sentirla dar un mordisco. ¡Joder, iba hacia él!

Sabía lo que pasaría.

Obviamente, había escuchado el ajetreo de las mujeres en el salón hacía un par de horas.

Por reflejo, él también dio una mordida, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Sus mejillas se calentaron.

Sintió las palmas de sus manos humedecerse y sus pulgares se resbalaban de los botones que ahora ignoraba por completo.

Lo único que su mente ocupaba era la agitada respiración que tomaba su amiga por la nariz, su rostro ruborizado, su cuerpo temblando y sus labios…

Sus labios mordiendo lentamente el _condenado_ palito ese.

Parecía casi una tortura.

Pero su cabeza no dejaba de trabajar, haciéndose millones de preguntas.

¿Por qué hacía esto?

¿Por qué con él?

¿No debería estar haciendo esto con el tipejo desgraciado que le gustab…-?

. . .

Oh.

. . .

Su mirada se suavizó al sentir una extraña felicidad recorrer sus entrañas.

Tal vez sería muy interesante jugar eso con Anzu.

El dulce se fue acabando tanto como la distancia entre ellos. Escuchaba la acalorada respiración de Anzu contra su rostro, causándole cosquillas. Pero no se detuvo. Pudo jurar oír los latidos del corazón de la castaña. ¿O fueron los suyos? Era probable, sentía un martilleo contra sus oídos.

O tal vez oía ambos.

Su mano derecha se posó cerca del cuello Anzu, atrayéndola hacia él, ansioso. Ella se retorció un poco.

Tan solo un poco más…-

— _**GAME OVER.**_

 _¡Crack!_

— ¡Uwah!

La jodida varillita se rompió cuando ambos pegaron un brinco al oír el fin del juego de la…

¡LA PUTA CONSOLA!

Por primera vez en su vida, Yami odió un juego.

. . .

Ambos se miraron, perplejos de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

—… U-Uh..-

— ¡Oi! — Jonouchi abrió la puerta y se acercó a ellos, seguido de Honda que cargaba la comida. — Les trajimos algo de comer…-— Se calló al ver ambos rostros. —… ¿Qué mosca les picó? ¿O acaso comieron algo picante que andan así?

Ambos chicos se sentaron al lado del tricolor, que seguía en silencio, analizando lo sucedido.

— ¿Ah? — Cogió la consola que se le había resbalado de los dedos a Yami. — ¿Perdiste? ¿Por qué?

—…— Reaccionó y aclaró su garganta. — No me pareció un juego interesante.

— ¡¿De verdad?! — Alzó una ceja y presionó _Start_. — Qué mal, creí que te gustaría.

Honda solo siguió observando en silencio, hasta que se rio y comenzó a comer.

Yami negó con la cabeza, y silenciosamente, tomó la mano de la castaña, provocándole un respingo.

— He encontrado un juego más interesante. — Comentó al aire, sin mirarla.

Anzu sintió un vuelco en su corazón, pero después sonrió.

¡Oh, bendito fuese ese juego!

Vio a Yami sonreír con picardía mientras cogía la cajita y la guardaba en su bolsillo.

La castaña volvió a sentir fuego en su rostro.

Supuso que este día saldría con Yami para _averiguar más cosas de su pasado._

Como lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

 _Fin._

 **ME COSTÓ MUCHO ESCRIBIR ESTE ONE-SHOT XD! Me moría cada vez que lo escribía jejeje**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Lamento no poder actualizar otras historias, pero siento que necesito escribrir cosas NUEVAS. Es mi horrible crisis, así que me quitaré las ganas, sacaré mi mente de las nubes y volveré a las actualizaciones!**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Rossana's Mind.**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
